


dm your way into my heart

by tharnstype



Series: Flame of Love [2]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharnstype/pseuds/tharnstype
Summary: Mew messages Gulf after their date to  make sure the younger man is okay. They end up talking for a while and it's just nice. Mew is happy they're no longer strangers anymore.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Flame of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	dm your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the events of chapter 4 of The Eve of Something New. I haven't found a fake message app that doesn't bombard you with ads and so for now, this is how these will be formatted. These chapters will basically just be little im conversations between them, some will be explicit but this one is nice and cute :) also Chelsea lost that game 3-0 sorry gulf :((((

SUNDAY, 10:03 PM

**_P'Mew: just messaging to make sure ur ok_ **  
**_P'Mew: did u get ur work done?_ **

  


**Gulf: i've just finished it now Phi**  
**Gulf: i'm sorry i didnt message u before**  
**Gulf: i got back n just wanted to get it done before we talked**

  


**_P'Mew: its ok sweetheart, what time are ur classes tomorrow?_ **

  


**Gulf: my first class is at 8am**  
**Gulf: then i have classes pretty much all day until 5:30pm :(((**

  


**_P'Mew: Nong!!_ **  
**_P'Mew: its late, u should get some sleep_ **  
**_P'Mew: i don't want u to feel sleepy tomorrow :(_ **  
**_P'Mew: pls take care of urself_ **

  


**Gulf: are u worried Phi?**  
**Gulf: i'll go to sleep soon**  
**Gulf: Chelsea are playing rn n i wanna watch the game :(**  
**Gulf: i promise i'll sleep when its done**

  


_**P'Mew: ofc i'm worried :(** _  
_**P'Mew: i don't want u sleeping through ur morning classes** _  
_**P'Mew: who is Chelsea playing against? U want them to win right?** _

  


**Gulf: i didn't know u liked football Phi**

  


_**P'Mew: i don't, but u do** _  
_**P'Mew: i wanna try liking the things u like** _  
_**P'Mew: so we have smth in common to talk about** _

  


**Gulf: Phi :(((**  
**Gulf: ur so cute**  
**Gulf: they're playing sheffield**  
**Gulf: n yes, i want them to win :)**

  


_**P'Mew: i just want us to have more things to talk about（/｡＼)** _

  


**Gulf: ahh Phi is so cute when he's shy !!!**  
**Gulf: it's nice that u wanna have common interests**  
**Gulf: u'll have to send music recs**  
**Gulf: i know u love music a lot**  
**Gulf: i wanna hear ur fav songs**

  


**_P'Mew: i'll make u a playlist sometime if u like?_ **  
**_P'Mew: idk what genre u like so i'll just put a bit of everything in_ **  
**_P'Mew: lmk what u like best n i'll make u more playlists_ **  
**_P'Mew: only if u want ofc_ **

  


**Gulf: ahh Phi i'd like that a lot**  
**Gulf: i'm not picky, u can choose any songs**  
**Gulf: i'd like to hear ur fav songs**  
**Gulf: ahh talking like this is making me miss u :(((((**  
**Gulf: wish i was back at ur place :(((((**

  


**_P'Mew: we spent most of the day together Nong_ **  
**_P'Mew: its still sunday_ **

  


**Gulf: i knowwww :(**  
**Gulf: i can't help it, i like being around u**  
**Gulf: ahh fuck :((**  
**Gulf: sheffield just scored, we're 2 nil down now :(**  
**Gulf: they've been playing so bad this game now i'm sad AND annoyed**

  


_**P'Mew: ahh that sucks :/** _  
_**P'Mew: i wish i was there to cheer u up** _

  


**Gulf: i'm sure u'd be able to cheer me up Phi ;)**

  


_**P'Mew: ur so naughty Nong** _  
_**P'Mew: i thought u were a good boy** _

  


**Gulf: hmmm, i'll be whatever u want me to be Phi**

  


_**P'Mew: rn Phi wants u to be a good boy** _  
_**P'Mew: u'll have to go to sleep soon** _  
_**P'Mew: lets not get carried away** _

  


**Gulf: ok, i'll behave**  
**Gulf: just for u**  
**Gulf: the game's almost over anyway :(( we've played like shit idek if i wanna keep watching tbh**  
**Gulf: i wanna keep talking to u though :(**

  


_**P'Mew: i'm not going anywhere u know** _  
_**P'Mew: u can message me whenever u want n i'll respond asap** _  
_**P'Mew: i want u to be well rested for classes tomorrow** _

  


**Gulf: ok ok**  
**Gulf: i'll try n get some sleep :(**  
**Gulf: can i messgae u tomorrow?**  
**Gulf: *message**

  


_**P'Mew: ofc u can !** _  
_**P'Mew: goodnight Nong, i hope u sleep well xx** _

  


**Gulf: i hope u sleep well too Phi**  
**Gulf: it was nice talking to u**  
**Gulf: i'll message u tomorrow when i'm on my break xxx**


End file.
